Holiday's Kiss
by LunarPeguin09
Summary: DraMione. New years love. If you guys think it's good I'll continue with every holiday.
1. New year

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! **Unfortunately ...

**BUT! I do own this :**

**Summary:** First off .. Happy New Year to everyone! OK, well .. This is just something I thought of for New Years .. I guess my first story of 2008 : Of course I sailed the **DraMione **ship.

**ENJOY!**

December 31 finally came. Every young witch and wizard who didn't go home for the holidays are stuck at Hogwarts. Butterbeers everywhere! Professor's on the other hand ...

Well, let's just say; Dumbledore sat in his office chugging his third bottle of Firewiskey, McGonagall slumped on the couch in front of him, Snape brewing his own concoction of who-knows-what, Hagrid giggling with his brother in the Forbidden Forest, and Filtch holding Mrs. Norris by her front paws and swaying her in the air.

'_Hogwarts had gone mad_!' A certain bushy-haired Gryffindor thought to herself as she strolled down the halls, not knowing where to go.

It would've been common to think that Hermione would be at The Burrow celebrating the holidays with Harry and the Weasleys. But this year, she passed. She figured she would take a look at how Hogwarts is during the holidays. Oh boy, did she regret it.

She walked through the Quidditch field towards the lake, hoping she would run into someone sober. Unfortunately for her, everyone she knew – or thought she knew – was either boozed or high. Except for one familiar Slytherin who stood at the foot of the lake, his platinum blonde hair blowing from his face. Hermione hesitated but took the chance for she was desperate for company. She stood next to him silently, curious if he would notice.

Draco glanced to his side and stumbled back, shielding his face as if he was about to be jinxed.

"I'm not going to do anything, Malfoy." Hermione looked at him, amused.

He straightened up and started, "well then what do you want Mud--"

"Although," Hermione said, cutting him off. "if you start to insult me, I have my wand very close."

Draco scoffed at her statement. "OK, then what are you doing here, Granger? Shouldn't you be with Pot-head and Weasel-bee?"

"Well obviously, I'm not." She answered, not taking her eyes off the glistening water.

"I ca --"

"Wanna swim?" She said, cutting him in mid-sentence.

Draco was shocked at what she asked. Especially coming from the girl he hated for 5 years now. He didn't know what to say. Or actually, he _couldn't_ say what he wanted to say. He simply nodded in bewilderment.

Hermione smiled up at him and took him by the sleeve. She pulled him, until they were deep in the water. Draco watched as Hermione plunged out of the water, her bushy hair now wet and silky. He couldn't quite figure out the feelings he's getting in the pit of his stomach, and why he liked them.

"What are you looking at, Malfoy?" Hermione looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" He asked, snapping out of his trance. "Oh, nothing." And with that, he swam away before she could see his cheeks turn a shade of pink.

The night went by fast. Draco and Hermione stopped circling the lake as they heard the chimes ring. The new year is coming.

From far, they could hear the drunken students slurring the count down.

"5 ... !"

Draco looked around and swam by Hermione.

"4 ... !"

Fireworks could be seen shooting from nothingness, creating various colors. Hermione smiled as she noticed that some were property of Weasley's Wizarding Weezes.

"3 ... !"

More students run out to the fields.

"2 ... !"

Draco turns to Hermione, who didn't notice him at all.

"1 ... !"

He takes a deep breath, takes Hermione by the shoulders, and spins her towards him. She looks up at his eyes, looking for an answer.

"Happy New Year!!!"

Draco pulls Hermione into soft kiss. In shock, it took Hermione a second but quickly loosened ups and deepened the kiss.

It took them a while to pull away, but as soon as they did, Draco looked at her and smirked.

"Happy new year, Hermione." Draco whispered before swimming to the shore and walking to the castle.

Hermione stood in the water, her face filled with amazement. Then, as she swam out of the water, a silent whisper escaped her lips.

_'Happy new year, Draco.' _

REViEW! REViEW ! REViEW!

Guys, tell me how it is. Be brutal. Mmmm ... Cause if you guys like it then I'm gonna write chapters for it every holiday. So tell me if I'm worthy of continuing, k? Like ... if I do continue, the next one would be on Valentines Day. : REViEW!


	2. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! **Unfortunately ...

**BUT! I do own this :**

OK, so you guys told me to continue ... So here goes:D

**Summary:** Two months had passed. Hermione tries to ignore the fact that today is Valentines Day and she has no one to spend it with. Until a surprise hits her on the back of her head. Literally.

**ENJOY!**

Draco Malfoy sat at his usual seat in The Great Hall; between Crabbe and Goyle and in front of Pansy. He looked down at his breakfast and started stabbing his omelet with a fork.

"Aye, mate. Wa-sa probem?" Goyle asked him, his mouth full of breakfast.

"Nothing."

The three looked at him but hesitated on saying anything. They were surprised at how Draco passed the chance to tell them off. Pansy stared at him, looking worried. She looked around and smirked.

"Drakie!" her high-pitched voice giving everyone a head ache. "Look at mud-blood, running off. Think Weasley refused to shag her? Or is it Scar-head?"

Draco didn't bother looking up at her failed attempt to make him feel better. Instead, he dropped his fork and walked out the double doors, leaving Pansy gapping in anger.

He didn't exactly know what he was doing, or where he was going. He kept walking through the halls 'till he reached the back of the staircase. There, slumped in the dark, her head in her hands, was Hermione. He stared at her, not knowing what to do. Half of him wanted to walk away, another half wanted to hug her. He chose the later of the two.

Draco carefully walked towards her and sat next to her. He placed a hand on her back and thought of what to say.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Harry." Hermione stated with her head still in her hands, not bothering to look up.

Draco sneered and took his hand off her back. "Do I look like Pot-head to you, Granger?"

Hermione looked up, surprised to see Draco. She stared at him with her swelled up, watery eyes and without thinking, kissed him hard. She didn't know why she did it, but all that was in her head was how soft his lips were and how perfect it fit on her own. Draco returned her kiss passionately, his hand moving to her back, pushing her closer to him. Hermione melted in his arms and she loved every minute of it. But for some strange reason, her body moved on their own, pushing Draco off of her. He smirked at her as her eyes went wide.

"Oh, Merlin." Was all she could say before running away from him.

Draco walked out from behind the staircase, straightening himself up, his gloomy expression back to its normal arrogant, but happy, self.

Hermione sat on her four-poster bed replaying what happened under the stairs. Ginny walked by, giggling at her friend's expression.

"I'm glad you're having a great Valentine's Day, Hermione." Ginny sang as she walked out the door.

Hermione snapped out of thought and looked at the spot Ginny once stood on. "Valentine's Day?" She slapped her self on the forehead; she completely forgot what today is! And at that thought, as if by cue, and owl dropped at silver rose on her bed and flew off. She stared at the rose for a moment, then picked it up. On the stem sat glittering words.

_**'Hermione, meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 8' ** _

There was no sign of who it was from, but Hermione had a hunch. She looked at the clock levitating on the wall with wide eyes; 7:20. Hermione stood up from her bed, placed the rose under her pillow, and rushed to the bathroom. She threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, and put her hair in a neat bun. She then rushed out the dormitory, rushed out the common room and up the stairs to the tower. On the way, she smiled at Harry, but didn't bother to look at Ron.

At the door, Hermione's heart started to pound. She hesitated on opening it at first, but pushed it open anyway. There, standing with his back facing her was Draco, looking out into the fields.

"Hi, Hermione." He said, with out turning to face her.

Hermione's heart pounded faster at the sound of her name. This was the second time he called her by her name and not her last.

"Why did you call me up here, Mal-" She paused. "Draco."

"Why were you running out of the Great Hall, crying?" Hermione thought she heard a hint of worry in his voice, but shook it off.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked back.

There was a slight pause. Draco didn't know what to answer or to say his answer. He turned around and looked at Hermione.

"Because I care ..." He whispered so silently that Hermione almost couldn't make out what he said. But she did.

Her heart leaped. For a moment, she felt a rush of happiness seeping through her. Then, for some strange reason, it turned into anger.

She stomped towards Draco, her nose almost touching his, and said through gritted teeth, "If you think I would fall for your lies, Malfoy! I don't know what you're playing at, but if you think --"

Draco looked down at her and smirked, right before cutting her words off with a gentle but passionate kiss. Hermione melted. It was not an act, for sure. She could feel every word he said was true. He cared.

She was just about to deepen their kiss, when he pulled away and smiled.

"Happy valentines, Hermione." And walked away.

But before he could reach the door, Hermione grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her.

"Oh, no you don't" She mirrored his smirk. "This time, I'm not letting you walk off, Malfoy."

And, with that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a firm kiss, making sure he wouldn't be able to pull away. Not that he wanted to.

---

"So Draco, you do know that after this we wouldn't meet until the next holiday, right?"

"What?! Why is that?"

"Because that's how **LunarPenguin09** wrote it!"

"Well, I will have a talk with her!"

"Good luck with that."

Valentine's is finite:

So guys, I need suggestions ... Hermione and Ron obviously had a huge fight. But I can't think of a good enough reason why. So help! I'll be sure to give credit. Promise.

Sooooo ... REViEW! REViEW! REViEW:


	3. The Day After

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT own Harry Potter! **Unfortunately ...

**BUT! I do own this :**

**Summary:** Hermione just had the best date ever. Now, she's back with her head in a book.

**THE DAY AFTER ...**

Hermione woke up the next day, a smile plastered on her face, pictures of the night roaming through her head. She can't forget – not that she wanted to – the scent of him, inches away from her. She couldn't help but feel that his arms were made just for her. She couldn't believe the feeling he gave her. Years of taunting and calling her a mud-blood disappeared with a snap the moment he kissed her with such passion, such love; she'd never think twice. She knew she found a side of Draco Malfoy she couldn't help but love.

Hermione laid on her bed, thinking of the enemy she came to love, when an uneasy feeling rushed through her. With thoughts of Draco came Harry and Ron's faces. How would she tell them? They'd go crazy! Especially Ron ...

Her face, once smiling, now wore an annoyed expression. She haven't spoken to Ron for more than 24 hours now. That's a record ...

"Hey, Hermione." Harry smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, while pulling a plate of pancakes towards her.

"She's in class." He answered, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Because Snape caught her ditching to watch me practice for quiditch."

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a hug.

Next to her was Ron who stopped stuffing himself and was now staring at them. His ears turned into a bright shade of pink and without a thought, he grabbed Hermione by the arm and turned her towards him. Her shocked face stared at him as he opened his mouth.

"Stop it Hermione!" He stared. "Just because my sister isn't here, doesn't mean you can start flirting with Harry."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he didn't bother to stop.

"You think you can do as you please just because no one's watching. Don't be such a slut!" That had crossed the line.

Hermione looked around, only to see everyone on the Gryffindor table gapping at her. She slowly stood from her chair and ran out of the Hall.

A tear fell from Hermione's eyes as she tried to shake the scene off her head. She heard a peck on the window and wiped the tears from her face. Looking around to make sure she was alone, she walked towards the window. The closer she got, the more she noticed that it wasn't an owl at all, but a pigeon. Around it's neck was a tiny scroll, which she took and opened. She looked at the writing, and smiled. On the parchment were two words.

"**Don't Cry **"

-

Sorry, it's short guys. Just wanted to put up what Ron did to Hermione.

Thanks to **Burnin4Christ** for giving me the idea:

Next: **St. Patrick's Day** – Unless you think I forgot a holiday ... :D


End file.
